


My Attorney, My Boyfriend

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: Sequel to A Drunken Turnabout Love. Felix wants to bang Henry again. And this time, it's better than last night
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	My Attorney, My Boyfriend

Felix and Henry threw their clothes on the side of the bed. This time, Felix was able to remove his pants completely, rather than have them hang on his ankles. He also removed his shoes and socks as well. The only thing Henry and Felix were wearing were their underwear, which would be removed later.

Felix climbed on top of Henry. Henry sat up as Felix kissed him on the lips. Eventually tongue wrestling for dominance. They broke apart, creating a thin layer of saliva that's connecting their mouths.

"Can I… try something?" Felix said.

"Of course" Henry said. Felix reached down to remove Henry's underwear. Henry helped him and threw his underwear on the side of the bed. Felix laid down, taking Henry's cock and beginning to lick the side of it. Henry was all red as his attorney- uh, boyfriend, was licking his cock. Felix has only done this once before but man was he good at it.

Eventually, Felix decided to stop licking and begin sucking. He takes Henry's cock in his mouth and begins to suck. Henry let out a moan.

If Felix actually came to Henry's house to bang, he could've done this sooner. He loved the taste of Henry in his mouth. So much that he began to go deeper into Henry's cock.  
"Mmmm" Henry hummed. "Felix…."

Only when Felix felt the precum in his mouth did he pull himself out of Henry. Henry whined, wanting to finish in Felix's mouth. It would be cute to watch the lawyer try to swallow it all. Henry pushes Felix onto the bed. He wondered, how does Felix taste like? 

He teased Felix by rubbing the cloth on his underwear. Felix gasped and began to softly moan. Henry rubbed at the area, feeling a tent grow in his boyfriend's pants. He bent down and began to move his tongue around Felix's chest. Then he got his nipples.

Felix got a little louder as Henry was both licking his nipples and removing his underwear. 

Henry pulled away to take Felix's cock in his mouth. This only made Felix more overwhelmed. Henry was good at this.  
Henry pulled away, not wanting to over stimulate Felix. He pins Felix to the bed. He suddenly stops and gets off the bed, searching for his pants.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Felix asked. 

"Just looking for something," Henry said. He pulls out a bottle of lubricant and pushes Felix onto the bed again. He spreads Felix's legs apart as he opens the bottle and puts a little on his fingers. Felix was facing the ceiling, blushing as he was getting ready for his lover to finger him.

Felix shot up as he felt a finger enter his hole. He looked down to see Henry fingering him. 

"Henry…" Felix said. He suddenly felt the finger inside him begin to move. Felix calls out Henry's name, holding on to the bedsheets as Henry fingered him.

"Hahh! Henry!" Felix cried out.The way Felix tensed up made Henry worried. 

"Are you okay?" Henry said. Felix nodded.   
"Yeah…. Keep going" Felix said. He gave the okay for Henry to put another finger in. Henry slid another finger into Felix. 

"I hope I'm not hurting you," Henry said. He slowly moved his fingers that were inside, stretching his boyfriend out. Makes for easier access. 

"Henry!" Felix said once he felt him move inside of them. "Don't stop"  
Hearing Felix go crazy only turned Henry on even more. So much that he reluctantly put in a third finger.

The noise that Felix made once the third finger went in made Henry realize that he had never heard anything hotter in his life. Not even Charles made those sounds. 

He began to move again, causing the lawyer to wear out his voice with how much he was yelling Henry's name. Henry didn't sound like a real word at this point.

Henry pulled the fingers out, seeing Felix begin to pre cum all over himself. Felix was heavily breathing.

"Are you okay?" Henry said. "I didn't hurt, did i?"

"No, it's okay," Felix said between his breaths. "I didn't know you made sounds like that Felix" Henry said. 

"Neither did i" Felix said. Henry climbs back on top of Felix. He leans in to whisper something into Felix's ear, his hot breath making the lawyer shiver. 

"Can you make more?" He whispered seductively. Hearing the lawyer gasp made him chuckle.

He pulled away to position himself so his tip was at Felix's entrance. He took some extra lube and rubbed it all over his cock.

"I really don't wanna hurt you Felix" Henry said. "When I did with Charles for the first time, he couldn't walk right for 2 days. I don't want that to happen to you" He places the tip at the entrance again. 

At that moment, Felix became submissive. He never wanted Henry this bad since last night.

"I don't care," Felix said. "I need you so badly Henry. Please I'm all yours. Do whatever you want to me"

Henry was shocked. The way Felix's eyes and body language showed that he was begging for Henry to bang him senseless made him smirk. 

He slowly inserted himself inside of Felix. As much as he loved to ram him, he wants to keep his moral and go easy on him.

Felix let out a moan, feeling Henry inside of him. Now that he was lubed up, it felt so much better than last night. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Henry leaned down to kiss Felix's neck. Once again making the lawyer shiver with his hot breaths. 

Henry slowly began to thrust inside of Felix, causing him to make a soft moan. 

"Henry…" Felix said. Henry looked up to admire the red mess that was Felix.

"Go… Faster" Felix said. Henry nodded and started to thrust faster into Felix. Felix began to moan louder.

"Hahhh… Henry" Felix said. He wrapped his arms around Henry as he was being pounded by his lover repeatedly. Henry thinks he's hurting Felix but with how much Felix was moaning his name, he felt at ease.

"Yes… ha… Henry.." Felix said. "Don't stop. Please…"

Henry picked up the pace, now banging Felix at full speed. Poor Felix's throat, just loudly exclaiming Henry's name. 

Felix could feel the precum spill all over him. God, he was so close. 

"Henry… please" Felix said. Henry bends down to whisper into Felix's ear again while still thrusting into him.

"What do you want?" He whispered. If Henry keeps talking to Felix like this, he'd climax on the spot. Why was Henry so hot? 

"In… inside me… please" Felix said. He and Henry cried out together as Henry released inside of Felix and Felix released himself all over Him and Henry. 

The couple was heavily breathing on each other. The next thing that Felix would say was completely into the moment. 

"Henry, I love you" Felix said. Henry slowly pulled out of Felix. He leaned in to kiss Felix on the lips.

"I love you too Felix" Henry said. He laid down next to Felix. 

"That felt great," Felix said. 

"Listen, Felix," Henry said. "I wanted to apologize for last night. To be honest, I lost my ex husband a month ago. I've been getting into old habits like drinking. When you showed up yesterday for the money, I was so drunk and desperate that I didn't realize I was making out with you"

"It's okay Henry" Felix said "up until yesterday, I was only a virgin. I never did anyone with a guy nor a girl until you. And I'm glad you're the one who took my virginity. You really understand me Henry."

The two scooted closer together so they could cuddle each other.

"I love you Henry," Felix said.

"Love you too Felix" Henry said. Then they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas for smut fics and soon, I will announce something big


End file.
